WHITE ROSE
by kuro19
Summary: no summary, maybe.


CAST : SUHO, EXO K & M MEMBER, SOMEONE (STILL SECRET)

GENRE : family, romance (gagal)

WARNING : GS for Suho, full of Suho's POV

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY PLEASE DON'T READ IT

.

.

.

ENJOY THE STORY ^^

.

.

.

Suho masih terduduk diam di tepi café. Tangannya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengaduk minumannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dan orang yang ditunggu tak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Mungkinkah orang itu lupa? Suho segera menghapus pikiran sekilas itu. ia tahu orang itu amat sangat menjaga apa yang diucapkannya. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini ia sering melupakannya. Ironi bukan?

Jika bukan karena permintaan orangtuanya, Suho tidak akan mau datang ke tempat itu. akan lebih menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu liburannya diatas kasur seharian. Tapi Suho masih menghormati kedua orangtuanya, sehingga ia tak menolak keinginan orangtuanya yang meminta dirinya rutin bertemu dengan orang itu. Walaupun mereka lebih sering tak menganggapnya.

Suho menatap layar handphonenya, menimbang-nimbang untuk menelepon orang itu atau tidak. tapi niat itu segera diurungkannya ketika ia melihat orang yang ditunggu menghampiri mejanya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum singkat pada orang itu, dan seperti biasa, orang itu tidak membalas senyumnya. Pelit sekali. Seulas senyum tidak akan pernah menghabiskan wajahmu kan?

"kau sudah lama datang?" tanya orang itu

"lumayan" jawab Suho singkat

Lumayan lama, hingga minuman yang ia pesan jadi dingin.

Hening. tak ada yang pembicaraan lagi. Orang itu sibuk dengan handphonenya sedangkan Suho hanya melihatnya dan menghela napas pelan. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. Walaupun hubungan mereka bukan atas dasar keinginan sendiri alias perjodohan orangtua, tidak bisakah namja dihadapannya itu memperhatikannya sekali-kali?

Suho melihat ke arah handphonenya. Jam digital pada layar benda hitam itu menunjukkan pukul 17.45. Hah, ia jadi ingin cepat pulang, walaupun kondisi di dorm tidak jauh lebih baik, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia harus menjadi patung. Apalagi saat ini dorm sedang ramai karena kedatangan saudara-saudarany dari China. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk diskusi bersama Kris –kakak sepupunya- tentang pelajaran atau terkadang meminta satu dua nasihat. Jujur saja, menjadi leader dari 5 orang adik yang kadang tak menganggapmu sebagai kakak tertua itu sangatlah sulit, apalagi ia cucu perempuan tertua di keluarganya. Kris yang merupakan salah satu cucu laki-laki tertua di keluarga, sudah diklaim oleh kelima adiknya sebagai Big brother (yah, walaupun bukan dia yang tertua) jadi tidak salah jika anak-anak itu lebih menurut padanya.

Menjadi pemimpin keluarga walaupun suatu kebanggaan tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang amat diinginkan Suho. Dengan keadaannya yang terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan, banyak tekanan yang diberikan –baik dari keluarga ataupun orang sekitanya- yang terkadang membuat ia ingin menyerah saja. lagipula sekuat apapun ia berusaha, tetap saja dimata keluarga besarnya ia tak lebih baik dari Kris.

Tapi salahkah ia berharap? Berharap jika suatu saat nanti semua orang dapat melihatnya, bukan hanya sebagai pelengkap kisah hidup mereka tapi sebagai seseorang yang amat berarti di hidup mereka. Walaupun tidak semua orang tapi Suho ingin dianggap berarti oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, orangtuanya, sunbae dan hoobaenya, dan juga namja dihadapannya saat ini

.

.

.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan apartemen tinggi nan mewah, meninggalkan suara decitan pelan.

"sudah sampai"

Ucapan dari suara berat itu menyadarkan Suho dari lamunan panjangnya sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"oh,,,"

Hanya kalimat itu yang dikeluarkan Suho. Entahlah hari ini ia tidak berbicara bayak dengan namja itu, padahal ia biasanya akan cerewet memulai pembicaraan walaupun tidak ada jawaban.

Suho segera melepas safety belt yang ia kenakan tapi entah kenapa terasa susah sekali. Apa mungkin rusak?

Saat Suho masih sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya yang entah kenapa tak mau lepas, sebuah tangan terulur untuk melepas sabuk itu. suho yang kaget, memundurkan kepalanya. Sekilas ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh namja itu.

"terimakasih" ucap Suho ketika akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari benda yang sedari tadi mengikatnya itu.

"minggu depan orangtuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa hari itu kau sibuk?" tanya namja itu

"aku tidak tahu,tapi akan kuusahakan" jawab Suho singkat

"oh. Ok kutunggu kabar darimu" ucap namja itu

Suho turun dari mobil hitam itu, tapi tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia berbalik

"terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku. Selamat malam" ucap Suho sambil menutup pintu itu.

Ia tidak perlu jawaban balasan dari namja itu karena namja itu pasti langsung melesatkan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu. dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara mesin yang semakin lama semakin hilang.

Suho menghela napas pelan

"tuhan, kuatkanlah aku"

.

.

.

Suho memutar knop pintu dorm dan menguncinya. Suasana dorm masih ramai, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.15.

"aku pulang" ucap Suho pelan

Tak ada jawaban. Ketika ia memasuki ruang tengah, terlihat semua kakak sepupu dan adik-aiknya tengah berkumpul menonton film. Sepertinya mereka terlihat serius sekali sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Suho.

"eh, kau sudah pulang onnie?" tanya Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Suho.

"kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Suho

"Jong in punya koleksi film baru, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menontonnya. Lagipula besok hari libur kan" jawab Sehun yang sepertinya tahu niat Suho untuk menyuruh mereka segera tidur.

"ya sudahlah. Terserah kalian" ucap Suho dan segera memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan ruangan tengah.

.

.

.

Suho meletakkan tasnya dimeja dan segera melempar dirinya keatas ranjang, menimbulkan suara derit pelan pada ranjangnya tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu, ia terlalu lelah untuk itu.

suho memandang sebuah boneka beruang putih besar yang teronggok di sudut kamarnya. Hadiah dari seorang anak kecil saat acara pesta pernikahan salah satu kolega bisnis kakeknya. Masih teringat jelas kata-kata anak itu saat memberikan boneka beruang putih itu.

_"ini untuk noona, jangan sedih lagi ya"_

Sepertinya anak kecil itu tahu apa yang disimpan Suho selama ini. suho bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil boneka beruang besar itu. sedikit berdebu, mungkin besok ia akan mencucinya. Suho menatap boneka itu sejenak, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"sepertinya lebih menyenangkan menjadi boneka sepertimu Boo. Walaupun kau benda mati, tapi banyak yang menyanyangimu, memelukmu, dan menjadi sahabatmu. Tidak sepertiku, yang makhluk hidup tapi seperti boneka mati" ucapnya lirih.

yeoja bersurai hitam itu mengambil handphone dan headsetnya, memutar beberapa lagu untuk menemaninya jatuh kedalam mimpi indahnya.

_"Nae sarangeun saeppalgan rose_

_Jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman_

_Nalkaroun gasiro neol apeugo halgeol"_

Suho menghela napas pelan, haruskah ia berubah menjadi mawar. Bunga yang selalu menjadi perlambang dari cinta dan kecantikan, tapi menyakitkan jika membuat luka. haruskah ia seperti itu agar semua orang mengerti dirinya?

Suho memperat pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya dan menutup matanya. Membiarkan rasa kantuknya menguasai dirinya. Melupakan sejenak beban yang kini tengah menyita sebagian besar pikirannya. walaupun esok masalah-masalah itu akan menerpanya lagi.

end


End file.
